What is this feeling called?
by DarkAngel2022
Summary: This is a story about Bella's twin sister who came to Forks and falls in love with Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

I cranked up the music on my car stereo as I drove closer to my new home.  
I only agreed to move to Forks after hearing that my sister Bella was having a great time there.  
Yes, I am moving to Forks, Washington with my fraternal twin Bella and our father, but very reluctantly I might add.  
Phil had bought me a pitch black Mercedes-Benz W221 with tinted windows as a going away present and for that I was thankful. For one I didn't want people to see me as I drove in because I have a problem with people staring at me. Second I don't really like the sun not that there was any here and all. That was another reason I had agreed to come live here. I'm not saying that I hated it in Flordia but it was just too hot for my liking. I had always liked it in places that were warm but not too warm and I didn't like the cold either but it was better than dying in the heat.  
I pulled into the driveway of my new two story high house and slowly got out of the car and pulled down my shades.  
I walked up to the door and knocked three times and waited for someone to answer.  
Not even a minute later Bella opened the door and threw herself at me.  
"Angel!" Bella exclaimed as Charlie showed up at the door.  
"Hi Angel." Charlie said as he smiled.  
"Hi Dad." I said as I tried to pry Bella off of me.  
"What took you so long?" Charlie asked. "You were supposed to be here two hours ago."  
"I overslept." I said plainly as I walked into the house.  
"That's okay we're just happy that you are here now." Bella said as she led me into the living room which held one occupant at the moment.  
"Who's he? I don't remember ever having a brother." I said as I looked him up and down. He was very pale and had auburn hair. He had good looks but definitely not my type.  
"That's my boyfriend, Edward." Bella said.  
"Nice to meet you," He said extending out his hand to me so I could shake it.  
"Charmed I'm sure," I said looking at his hand waiting for it to disappear.  
A couple more seconds later it did with a very confused and frustrated Edward looking at me.  
"Take a picture, it lasts longer and they stand still." I said as I walked away to give myself a quick tour of the house.  
"Is she always this rude?" I heard Edward question.  
"She's always been the rebelious type." Charlie said. "But once she gets to know a person she somewhat warms up to them."  
"This should be a very interesting school year." Edward said.  
He has no idea. I thought to myself as I walked back into the living room. "So who's going to show me to my room so I can unpack?"  
"Me, of course." Bella said as she made her way upstairs.  
I quickly followed as did Edward to my greatest despair because I wanted to question her about him. There was something strange about him that I had to figure out even if I had to find out on my own.  
This was going to be a very busy year.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the smell of coffee and slowly sat up in bed. Today is my first day at my new boring school, Forks High School.  
I took a quick shower and got dressed in my usual attire, a form fitting black shirt that said 'I Know I'm Not PERFECT But I'm so Close it Scares Me.', a blackfrilly mini skirt, pink leggings, pink fingerless gloves, and black combat boots.  
I walked down the stairs to find Charlie and Bella sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. I walked over to the coffee pot and poured myself some.  
"Coffee at your age is bad." Charlie said with a scrowl on his face.  
"I've been drinking coffee since I was seven." I said sitting down at the table, blowing on my coffee to cool it down.  
"Fine." He said looking at his watch and then stood up, "Well I've got to get going to work. Don't be late for school, be careful going there, and have fun." At that he turned and left the kitchen.  
Once I heard the door close behind him I turned to Bella, "So what do you do for fun around here?"  
"I hang out with Edward and his family." She said not looking up from her bowl of cereal.  
"That brings up my question I have for you about your boyfriend Edward." I said looking at my nice cup of coffee.  
"Like what?" she asked finally looking up.  
"He's a vampire, isn't he?"  
"What?" She yelled as her eyes got bigger.  
"Come on Bella, we all know that I read a lot and he fits the definition perfectly."  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about." she said getting up and putting her empty cereal bowl in the sink. "Edward's a normal guy."  
"you really suck at lying, plus I heard you talking to him in your room last night." i said downing the last of my coffee and putting it on the table. "He was talking abouthow he and his brother Emmett were going hunting this weekend. I'm pretty sure that explains some of my suspitions, too.'  
"You could hear us?"  
"Mostly you, but yes, I heard everything."  
Bella bit her lip, 'Edward's not going to be happy about this."  
"Oh yeah, what did he mean by he couldn't read my mind?"  
"That's his power. You and I are the only one's he can't read."  
"That's good because I don't want him anywhere inside of my head." I looked at my cellphone clock, "Well I better head off for school so I can find all of my classes before it starts."  
"Do you want me to go with you?"  
"Nah, you go call your boyfriend and tell him what's going on."  
"Bu-"  
"See ya!" I said as I grabbed my sleeveless Gir jacket and hurried out the door.  
As I stepped out I could feel a faint drizzle and it felt wonderful. I climbed into my car and pulled out of the driveway and sped down the street. I had this fascination with fast cars but I hated anything else that was fast.  
It didn't take that long the speed I was going to get to the school. I quickly pulled my car into what I thought was student parking.  
I grabbed my shoulder bag as I exited from my car and headed for the admissions office that looked like it was so far away.  
Soon I entered the building and walked up to the receptionist.  
"May I help you?" She asked in a bubbly personality that grated on my nerves and I instantly hated her for that.  
"Yes, I'm Angel Swan and I'm new here."  
"Oh yes, your dad warned us you were coming." she said looking through papers.  
Great... I thought as I tapped my foot impatiently.  
"Here it is, you're schedule and map of the school. Here's a paper that you need to have all of your teachers sign and bring it back here when the day is over."  


"Do I have to?" I asked as I reluctantly took the papers.  
"Yes."  
"Fine..." I said turning around and walking out of the office.  
As I glanced down at my schedule I bumped into someone and fell to the ground, landing on my butt.  
"Ow... Sorry..." I said as I looked up to see the cutiest guy I had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

(Jasper's POV)

I quickly walked over to the admissions office because I thought I caught the scent of Bella going that way and I was hoping Edward would be there.

This morning I heard our phone ringing and Edward picked up the phone and had a smile on his face as he heard Bella's voice on the other end. Then so suddenly his smile disappeared and he started getting this angry vibe about him.

As soon as he hung up the phone I jumped him with questions.

"What did Bella say to make you so upset? Is she not in love with you anymore? Did she ask to be a vampire again?"

"No to all of your questions and I'll tell you the answer to your first question later. Right now I have to go take care of something." With that Edward quickly left the house.

Right now I really wanted to know what upset Edward so much and I wasn't going to give up that easily this time.

I looked around thinking that Edward could be waiting outside for Bella and just as I was about to look ahead again somebody bumped into me.

I looked down to see a girl with shoulder length, curly brown hair sitting on the ground rubbing her butt.

"Ow... Sorry..." She said as she looked up at me and we just stared into each others eyes.

"It's okay, it was all my fault. I was looking around." I said as I extended my hand to her to help her up.

"No really it was mine; I was too busy looking at my schedule to notice anything around me." She said taking my hand and getting up and dusted herself off. "That'll teach me to be looking anywhere but ahead of me. By the way my name is Angel, Angel Swan."

"Oh, so you're Bella's sister. My name is Jasper Hale and I'm Edward's brother."

"But you don't even have the same last name." She said with a dazzling smile on her face.

"I'm adopted."

"That I would understand then. So exactly how many of you are there?"

"Siblings or a whole big family?"

"Let's make it a whole big family."

"There are seven of us. There is Carlisle and Esme, our adoptive parents, Emmett and Rosalie, Rosalie's my twin and Emmett is her boyfriend, Alice, my girlfriend, Edward, Bella's boyfriend, and me."

"So you do have someone special? That's nice." She said again with that amazing smile.

"Yeah…"

"Question?" She said looking around.

"Yeah?"

"Where's the twelfth grade English?"

"That's my first class, we can walk together."

"Cool." She said tilting her head to the side with a smile plastered on her face.

"But why are you in twelfth grade English, anyways? Aren't you a junior?" He said as he began to walk to class.

"Yeah, but back home I took all the English classes my school had to offer and passed every single one of them with an 'A'. Now that I'm here they thought they would put me in the higher class."

"That's nice."

"Yep, it is and I really hope we do something that I haven't already done."

With that we made our way to class in blissful cheerfulness.

(Angel's POV)

There's something about this guy that makes me think that everything will be great here at this school. I thought as I smiled to myself.

Just then something unexpected happened, Edward had appeared out of nowhere forcing me to walk into him and falling on my butt, yet again.

"OW!! Maybe next time you should give me a warning before you decide to knock me onto my butt!" I yelled at him.

"Tell me how you figured it out." Edward demanded.

"Not unless you say please." I said defiantly staring at him with the intensity he was giving to me.

"I don't have to say that… Just tell me how you figured it out."

"What did she figure out?" Jasper asked looking so confused. "Wait is this the reason you ran out of the house so fast?"

"I figured out that all of you are vampires." I said with a triumphant smile.

"But… How?" He said looking at me shocked.

"I heard Edward talking to Bella last night and I'm not stupid you all fit the description."

"No one has ever figured it out that fast." Edward said.

"Like I told Jasper I was in a lot of English classes and this is like old news to me." I said finally standing up. "I'm heading off to class so I'm not late. We'll talk at lunch. 'Kay, bye." I said darting off in the direction Jasper and I had been walking.


	4. Chapter 4

I impatiently waited for class to start up and for Jasper to appear in class but he took a little longer than anticipated.

When Jasper finally entered the room he spotted me in the back and made his way back.

"That's my seat…" He said looking down at me.

I looked down at the table, then underneath it, and finally back at him. "I don't see your name anywhere on it."

"I've been sitting here all year."

"Is it assigned?"

"Well, no…"

"Then it's fair game. I can sit in it all I want and you can do nothing about it."

He gave me a glare that would frighten off anyone else but me.

"You could always sit in the seat right beside me." I said tilting my head to said seat with a sweet smile on my face.

He looked a little taken back but sat down in the seat right beside me just as the teacher walked in.

As the teacher started droning on about Agatha Christie I looked down at my desk to see a note sitting there with really nice handwriting that said:

So how did you know about us?

I looked up at Jasper then turned back to the paper.

Like I said before I read a lot and I overheard Edward and Bella speaking.

Then I tossed the paper back onto Jasper's desk. Not even a second later it was back on my desk with Jasper's handwriting on it.

You have really nice handwriting.

I smiled,

So do you.

So why did you move here.

I never really got along with my mother and when Bella told me she was having a great time here I took my chance. My dad has always been a big life support for me, too. I always loved to come and visit him and I always hated that I only got to see him for two weeks a year and I could never do anything to change that till now. I'm so happy to be rid of Florida; I never really liked the sun.

Why did you never get along with your mother?

She acted a little too ditzy for me and I just got annoyed after awhile. I think that was when I started being known as the rebel.

How are you a rebel?

I snuck out of the house and came home drunk a lot. I even experimented with drugs once or twice. It really sucked when I started getting a record with the police.

Did any of it teach you a lesson?

I don't think so.

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of class.

"Well I'm off to Algebra II see you around." I said to Jasper as I left.

I don't know what it is about him but I feel like I can tell him my whole life and he would never judge me. That put a smile on my face as I looked for a way to sneak off campus.

Little did I know that I had three people watching me and little did they know that I would be back in time for lunch.

A/N: Well that's it people if you want me to add some more I need at least one review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I would like to thank my many reviewers that I have. They are in order as I have received them. First I would like to thank **backofyourmouth** for being my first reviewer and telling me that I was a good writer. Second would be **JasperXuxanpaiaUshi** and her support for telling me to continue. Third would be **vampire-crazed** for saying hi and telling me to continue. Last I would like to thank **Karmakiller8** for telling me to continue. Thank all of you so much.

I would also like to say that I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while it's just that I have been real busy getting ready for college and finding a job to pay for college. I'll try harder from now on to update sooner.

It was the beginning of lunch and Angel was already sitting at a table waiting for everyone to get into the cafeteria and take a seat.

Bella walked in and looked over and spotted Angel first and went directly to her without even going to get anything to eat.

"Why did you leave school?!" Bella demanded as she sat down.

"I was bored there was nothing to do." Angel said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What about getting the signatures from all the teachers."

"Oh, I did that."

"But how?" Edward said finally joining the conversation.

"Told them I was in the nurses' office because I wasn't feeling well."

"You lied to the teacher on the first day of school." Bella said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, it wasn't a big deal."

"No big deal! If dad finds out-"

"Dad won't find out unless you tell him which I'm pretty sure you won't." Angel said lifting up her backpack.

"What are you doing?" Bella said with her hands on her hips. "Did you pack lunch?"

"Nope, but I'm pretty sure you knew that because you were in the kitchen all morning and saw me leave. Nope, actually I'm getting out Jason."

"You brought Jason with you?"

"Who's Jason?" Edward asked turning to give a quizzical look to Bella who seemed to know the answer.

"A teddy bear I gave to her when we were kids."

"You carry a teddy bear?" Said Jasper as he came out of nowhere and sat down opposite of Angel.

"Yeah, that's not a problem is it?" She said giving Jasper the puppy dog eyes.

"N-No…" Jasper said stuttering.

"Good because he wanted to see the school and he didn't want to be home alone." Angel said as she finally produced a brown teddy bear with blue eyes, wearing blue footless pajamas and sat him on her lap. "Everyone meet Jason the killer teddy bear."

"He doesn't look killer." A girl with short black hair and an angel face said as she sat down beside Angel.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Alice." She said with a smile on her face. "You must be Bella's sister."

"Yep." Angel said plastering her smile on her face.

"Why do you say he is a killer teddy bear?" Edward said finally sitting down.

"Because I named him after Jason-X from those horror movies."

"Hey guys what's up?" A guy with a lot of muscles said sitting down next to Edward as a girl with long blond hair sat down next to him. "Who this?"

"This is Bella's sister Angel and her killer bear Jason." Alice said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Emmett and this is my girlfriend Rosalie." He said extending his hand out to Angel.

"Oh my gosh, you look like a big, giant, lovable teddy bear that I could just squeeze to death." Angel said shaking his hand.

"I like her." Emmett said smiling.

"I know now that I will never skip lunch. Which reminds me I forgot my stuff at home that was really my reason for ditching." Angel said with a shy look at the table in front of her.

"What stuff?" Bella said.

"You know the stuff that makes sure that I am healthy."

"Oh, well, then yeah you should have totally ditched."

"Take me to the nurse after lunch?"

"Of course. What class do you have after this?"

"Biology with you."

"Good that will make it easier for me to make an excuse as to why I was late."

"What are you two talking about?" Edward asked a little annoyed.

"None of your business, pretty boy." Angel snapped.

"She's a diabetic." Bella said.

"Oh…" Edward said with an apologetic look on his face. "Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"You're darn right. My life is my business not yours so just stay out of it next time."

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and time to get to class. Everyone stood up and went their separate ways.

A/N: Again I'm really sorry I didn't update any sooner. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is for my friend Lula-chan because she inspired me for this part and future parts to come.

Angel walked towards her car. She had just turned in her signed slip of paper and all she wanted to do was go home and take a nice long nap.

She had always found school to be boring and pointless but when she found out that she had almost all of her classes with Jasper she had been felling like everything was right.

She pulled out her cell phone to check and see if she had any calls from any of her friends back in Florida. She had missed six calls and had one voicemail message.

She listened to the voicemail and a smile slowly spead onto her face and then she flipped her phone shut and ran the rest of the way to the car.

She quickly made it home and ran into the house, "Bella!!" She called out.

Bella popped her head out from the kitchen doorway, "What?"

"I have good news."

"By good news you mean?"

"That my friend lula is coming to live with us!!" Angel said as her smile never left her face even after she saw Bella frown.

"Did you talk this over with Charlie." Bella couldn't help but ask.

"She already talked to Dad about it. If you don't believe me you can listen to the message yourself. I'd be happy to play it again."

"Okay you don't have to get all that defensive about it."

"I'm not getting defensive!"

"Okay calm down."

"Okay." Angel said taking deep breaths and then looked at the clock. "Oh I almost forgot, Emmett invented me over to the Cullen house to introduce me to the rest of the vampire clan."

"Do you need me to drive you over there?"

"Nah, Edward promised me that it would be easy to find." Angel grabbed her backpack off her back and pulled out Jason and sat him on a chair at the kitchen table as if he was family. "But you can ride along with me if you want to no one is going to stop you."

"Fine just let me finish up dinner for dad here."

"Okay." Angel said heading to the living room and pulled out her cellphone and checked the rest of her missed calls and called a couple.

By the time she finished her last call Bella walked into the living room, "Ready." She said grabbing her coat.

"Oh I meant to ask you how Jacob has been doing?" Angel said taking a seat in the driver's spot.

"Fine I guess I don't really talk to him that much."

"Well that's a shame. He was always a cool kid and I could always talk to him about anything."

"Couldn't you always talk to me about anything?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow.

"Anything not everything."

Pretty soon they arrived at the Cullen house and Angel was mesmerized. She had never seen anything so beautiful. She slowly got out of the car and walked towards the house barely noticing the sound of the river not to far off.

At that moment Emmett came outside with a smile on his face and waved, "Hey there, Angel. How are you doing?"

"Feeling very insignificant, small, and very human."

Emmett roared with laughter which brought out the rest of the family to find out what he was laughing about.

"Welcome to my life." Bella said with a slight smile.

Two Days Later

Angel led Luna into her room, "This shall be our room that we will be sharing from now on."

"Cool!" Luna said just dropping her stuff down in a corner and walking over to her bed to sit down on.

"We should leave in about five minutes to get to school before it starts to you can get everything you need and then see how many classes we have together. If we have any of them at all together then you can help me pester Jasper."

"Is that your boyfiend?"Lula asked with a smile.

"No and I don't think I could take him away from his girlfriend. They look so cute together."

"Well that's too bad... Maybe they will break up and you could get your chance."

"That will be the day." Angel said smiling.

During lunch

Somehow the lunch table had got so crowded and Lula had ended up sitting beside Emmett forcing Roselie to sit far away from him. Little did anyone know Lula had planned that all out.

Angel had got a seat beisde Jasper and Alice was on her side but Alice seemed okay with it because she had wanted to sit beside Angel anyway.

Most of Angel's coversations were with Jasper about hard math questions that he seemed to know all the answers to and he seemed fine answering all of them. She couldn't help but smile all during lunch she was just happy that she had so many friends during her first week at a new school and a couple old ones.

She knew that she was definitaly going to like it her in Forks and she would never want to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

**At the Cullen's House****  
**Lula looked at Emmett with such love in her eyes until she heard a throat clear. She looked up to see Rosalie standing there glaring at her.

"What?" Lula demanded, she wasn't really in the mood to deal with Rosaalie at the moment.

"I hate you..." Rosalie said.

"Yeah well I don't like kyuketsuki baishunfu, either."

"What does that even mean?"

"Go look it up in a dictionary." Lula said with a smile on her face now.

Rosalie gave one last glare then stormed off.

Angel came in and doubled over with laughter. "Oh, that's is so funny, Lula." She straightened up, "Can I pick on her next?"

"Of course."

"What did you call her anyways?" Jasper asked coming in and standing beside Angel.

"I just called her a 'vampire whore' nothing more than that."

"Don't you think that is a little mean?" Edward said coming into the room with Bella. His arm was drapped around her waist and she was leaning against him.

"Not if it's true." Lula said as she tried to hold back the rest of her laughter.

"Now come on." Angel said as if she was going to scold Lula, "We all know it's true there is no hiding it."

"I have a question..." Lula said.

"What?" Edward asked looking at her.

"Where's Alice been lately?"

"Yea that's a good question," Angel said looking at Jasper who had yet to leave her side. "The only time that I have seen her is when we are at school and even that she gives me a quick once over than dashes off again."

"Well we broke up..." JAsper said.

"What?! Why?!" Lula exclaimed.

"She saw me falling in love with another girl."

"Who?" Asked Angel.

"Um... You..."

"Me?" Angel asked with some hope. "Is her vision true?"

"Her visions are always true unless she tries to change it."

"So does that mean you like me?"

"Yes."

"Sweet!" Angel said hugging Jasper, who suprisingly isn't effected by her scent.

"Yeah, sweet..." Jsper said smiling and slowly wrapping his arms around her.

"So does that mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Angel asked leaning back to look him in the face.

"Yes, I guess it does."

"Cool." Angel said placing a kiss on his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a week since Angel and Jasper had started dating but it had been a good week. Alice wasn't angry about Jasper falling for Angel because she knew something they all didn't know, not even Edwars because she had been hiding it from everyone.

In about a day it would be Bella and Angel's birthday and neither were really looking forward to it. Bella because she hated it and it meant she was older than Edward in her iwn little world. Angel because that meant that she would not be able to see many people on her birthday that she has known forever, or so she thought.

"Hey Angel guess what?!" Alice and Lula said at the same time as they entered the room.

"What?"Angel asked a little scared.

"Alice and I have set-up a birthday suprise for you tonight." Lula said.

"What?" Angel said backing up. "I really can't I have plans."

"No you don't." Alice said.

"Yes I do!" Angel said getting a little bt defensively.

"I'm psychic remember."

"Can I get a heads up on the suprise?"

"Nope." Lula said with a smile.

"What time?" Angel said giving up.

"In an hour."

"Where are we going?"

"A club in Seattle."

"Who all will be there?"

"See that is part of your suprise so I can't tell you."

"Are you coming Alice?"

"No, staying here for Bella's birthday planning with the rest of my family."

"So I'm stuck with Lula?"

"HEY!!! I take offense to that!" Lula yelled.

"Sorry... Do I need to go home and change?" Angel said looking down at her skin tight black shirt that said 'Screw yourself 'cause I certainly won't screw you', black baggy pants, and combat boots.

"No, you look fine for the club were going to."

"Good." Angel said sighing with relief.

~1 and a half hour later~

"Oh my gosh, Bryan!" Angel said throwing herself one one poor innocent goth guy with blond hair.

"Hey Angel, happy birthday." Bryan said hugging her back.

"What about us?" asked a girl with waist length red hair.

"How could I forget about you, Gina, and of course the rest of my band, Akiko, Amaya, Cho, and Yori."

"Good." Amaya said. She had long wavy brown hair.

Angel laughed and hugged the rest of them.

"So how's the relationship going?" Angel asked Yori.

"We're doing good, aren't we Bryan?"

"You betcha." Bryan said wrapping a hand around Yori's waist.

"Are you still single?" Yori asked.

"Nope."

"Oh, give me details." Akiko said excitedly.

"He's really nice and seems to really care about me." Angel said getting a dreamy look. "Oh Lula has a boyfriend, too."

"What?! Since when?!" Bryan said shocked.

"Since I met Emmett."

"Was that before or after moving here."

"After, he's Jasper's brother."

"Jasper?" Yori said.

"Angel's boyfreind."

"Oh brothers... Is there any for me?" Amaya asked.

"My sister has claim on the last one sorry." Angel said.

"Hey, has anyone seen Jacob? He said he was coming and he was bringing a couple friends."

"No."

"Nope sorry."

"I don't think so."

"Didn't even know he was thinking of coming."

"JACOB'S COMING?!" Angel asked.

"Yeah he said he would meet us here about an hou-"

"Sorry I'm late..."

"Jacob?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh my God Jacob!" Angel said throwing herself at a rather tall Quileute.

"Long time no see." Jacob said with a chuckle and hugging Angel back.

"Took you long enough to show up." Lula said with a slight smile.

"We had some business to take care of."

"We?" Angel asked.

"He means us." Said a husky voice.

"My goodness Quil stop growing muscle." Lula said.

"It can't be helped." Quil said with a huge smile.

"Then this only leaves the lanky person as Embry, right?"

"Got me there." Embry said looking down.

"Aww... and he's still shy." Angel said launching herself onto Embry.

"Stop picking on us." Jacob said with a smile. "Shouldn't it be us picking on the birthday girl?" He said taking a seat in Angel's chair.

"Nope, I like it better picking on all the people around me." Angel said sitting in Jacob's lap, all the while forcing Embry to sit right next to them.

"So birthday girl what do you want to do now that everyone has shown up?" Yori asked.

Angel looked over at Lula and they both smiled.

"Dance the night away." Angel and Lula said pumping their fists into the air.

"But who do you want to dance with?" Bryan asked.

"I would love for it to be my boyfriend but he isn't here so Embry will have to do."

"Boyfriend?" Jacob exclaimed. "Since when do you have a boyfriend?"

"About a week ago."

"May I ask who it is?"

"You might not know him but his name is Jasper Hale."

"What?!" Jacob, Quil, and Embry yelled looking at her like she was insane.

"You're dating one of them, too?" Jacob asked through clenched teeth.

"What's so bad about that?" Lula asked. "I'm dating Emmett."

"What is with the both of you?! How could you be that stupid?!"

"What?! Who the hell do you think you are calling an idiot, Mr. Jacob Black!" Angel said standing up. "I seem to recall that I was the coolest person you knew last summer! We were like siblings!"

"Well maybe you should have found better boyfriends!"

"You know what?"

"What?!"

"I'm leaving." Angel said grabbing her coat and Lula's arm and started for the door. "This is the worst birthday ever!"

"Angel wait!"

"No!" Angel said as tears started to well up in her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Angel, Lula, Bryan, Yori, Gina, Akiko, Amaya, and Cho got back to Angel's house they noticed that the air was rather unpleasant.

"Bella?!" Angel called. "What happened tonight that caused this kind of tension in the house before you even got a chance to hear about my birthday party?!"

"I'll tell you when your friends aren't listening." Bella called back down.

Angel ran up the steps and burst into Bella's room startling her and demanded to know what had happened.

"Well you see I got a paper cut and the smell of my blood to Jasper was too much and he tried attacking me but was stopped. Edward was acting strange though and it has me worried that he is going to do something that none of us are going to like."

"Oh Bella, I'm pretty sure that everything will be alright and if it's not I give you full permission to hurt me as bad as you want to make yourself feel better."

"You know I would never dream of hurting you."

"Yeah, I know but it would make me feel better if I was wrong." Angel said looking to the side. "I… I better go tell Lula what's going on."

"Don't put her down, too." Bella said hurriedly.

"It's better if she finds out now rather than later, don'tcha think?" Angel said walking out of the room and walked back down the stairs and grabbed Lula's arm as she lead the both them to the laundry room.

Everybody that was left out in the living room was wondering what was going on and were close to ease dropping, by putting their ears up to the door, but didn't get the chance to because they soon came walking back out.

Angel wore a forced smile because she didn't want her friends to see that there was something troubling her, not after last time.

Lula looked over at the digital clock on the vcr in the living room, "Let's head to bed everyone."

"Why?" Yori asked.

"It three in the morning, ding-bat…" Amaya said with a laugh.

"Oh, that would explain why I'm so tired." Yori said with a chuckle.

"Dork…" Bryan said.

"Yes, but I'm your dork…"

"So true." Bryan said leaning in to kiss Yori but was stopped when angel yelled, "Ewww!! Gross!!! We all know that you guys love each other but show it in the privacy of your own rooms."

"So that means we get to share a room." Yori asked with slight hope.

"Nope." Lula said laughing as his smile faded from his face.

~At school the next day~

_If I strum chords, would you sing a song with me  
If I leave town would you leave along with me  
We can fly away to outer space  
We can find a way to leave this place  
_

Metro Station _California_ blared through Angel's ipod as she walked around the parking lot of the school waiting for Jasper to show up.

_We don't need a map and you can throw your phone away  
We don't wanna hear the things we know they're gonna say  
You don't trust yourself but girl trust in me  
Don't look in the mirror the past you don't wanna see__  
_

She had recently discovered Metro Station and decided that she had liked them so she had went searching for their album through all kinds of stores throughout Seattle to add it to her ipod so she could listen to them anytime she wanted to. She normally wasn't a big fan of pop music but she had made an exception for them.

_What do you say we leave for California  
If we drive all night we can make it by the morning  
And no one has to know if we decide to go  
What do you say we leave for California  
_

She started to pace a little more getting more worried as she did. _Why hasn't he shown up yet?_ She screamed in her mind. She had a feeling in her gut that he wasn't going to show up and that he had run off afraid of hurting her.

_If we leave our friends then we can be together  
We can leave this town if only for the weather  
I could drive and you could sleep  
While the radio collides to the sound of our heartbeats_

It had been awhile now since Emmett, Edward and the rest of the gang had showed up but still no Jasper and no one was telling her where he was and what he was up to. They all had the face of someone who was slowly getting their hearts ripped out and she so did not enjoy that.

_What do you say we leave for California  
If we drive all night we can make it by the morning  
And no one has to know if we decide to go  
What do you say we leave for California_

Hynotized by the carbon monoxide  
Would turning back be a good idea  
Your cigarette after cigarette  
Cannot help to calm your fear

She finally made up her mind and grabbed her backpack and turned and ran from the parking lot followed by the chorus of yelling telling her to stop and come back. But one she had made up her mind and took of she had let loose her tears and was in no mood for turning back just for them to feel more guilty for her.

_But I'm still driving  
Just keep sleeping  
We'll keep moving  
But I'm not leaving no I'm not leaving_

When she got far enough away and she knew that no one was going to come after her until either lunch or after school she finally stopped and dropped to the ground tossing her backpack into her lap. She rummaged through her pack and pulled out a razor that she kept in case of a time like this. She slowly started to make slices across her arm and watch the blood start to flow out. Little did she know a certain someone was having a vision of her doing that and relaying the information to a certain mind reader.

_What do you say we leave for California  
If we drive all night we can make it by the morning  
And no one has to know if we decide to go  
What do you say we leave for California_

What do you say we leave for California  
If we drive all night we can make it by the morning  
And no one has to know if we decide to go  
What do you say we leave for California

What do you say we leave for California  
If we drive all night we can make it by the morning  
And no one has to know if we decide to go  
What do you say we leave for California


	11. Chapter 11

Edward quickly stood up and walked out of the room ignoring the protests of the teacher. He had to hurry or she would kill herself and Bella would hate him if she knew that he knew and didn't do anything and he didn't want that hate until it was the right time and place.

Bella looked at him like he was weird. True, he is a vampire and never has any need to use the restroom at any time in his undead lfe.

Once he walked outside and towards the forest he quickly started to run at his full speed and raced hoping that he wasn't too late to save Angel's life.

_Blue sky to forever,  
Green grass blows in the wind, dancing  
It would be much better a sight with you, with me,  
If you hadn't met me, I'd be fine on my own, baby,  
I never felt so lonely, then you came along,_

He didn't know how long he had been running or how far but he finally arrived to see Angel lying on the ground with a pole of blood beginning to form around her and her breathing coming in shallow gasps.

_So now what should I do? I'm strung out, addicted to you,  
My body it aches, now that you're gone,  
My supply fell through,_

He quickly picked her up trying his hardest to ignore the smell of her blood that came up to hit him in the face as he raced off to the hospital where he knew he would find Carlisle. He knew that if he didn't get there in the next couple minutes she would lose her life.

_You gladly gave me everything you had and more,  
You craved my happiness,  
When you make me feel joy it makes you smile,_

He was beginning to worry because if she did this just because Jasper didn't show up for just one day what would she do if he never returned to her. If she did this to herself how would Bella react when he ever left. That scared him far more than anything else did.

_But now I feel your stress,  
Love was never meant to be such a crazy affair, no  
And who has time for tears?  
Never thought I'd sit around and cry for your love,  
'till now._

~At the hospital~

Angel woke up to see white walls and ceiling and groaned in distaste. The color was going to drive her more insane at the rate of how white it was.

She tried to lift her arm up to rub her head but found that it was restrained to the bed for her safety or for the hospitals safety she would never know. She slowly turned her head to the side to see Charlie asleep in the chair next to her chair and Bella staring at her intently.

"Why?" Bella asked after a few minutes of silence and staring at each other.

"To ease whatever pain that I had." Angel said finally looking away.

"That's stupid!" Bella screamed as she stood up. At that Charlie woke up and stared at Bella wondering what was going on now. "You had us all worried and for what? For feeling like you were left alone! You had us worried for a week and during all that all the Cullen's left! Lula and I both went into depression! You're not the only one who lost someone that they loved! You're not the only one feeling pain…" Bella said as she fell back into her chair and started crying.

Charlie looked between both his girls and couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'm sorry…" Angel said. A shuddering breath came out of Angel's mouth as she looked over at Bella again with tears coming down her face. "I'm sorry for everything I put you through… I'm sorry for saying that everything was going to be okay… I'm so sorry…" At that Angel let loose all her tears.

Bella stood up and went over to Angel's bed and got on it and just cried with her sister.

At that point Lula walked in and saw what was going on and went to lie on the other side of Angel.

Charlie stood up and left the room to let all the girls have their time and maybe if he waited long enough to come back they would be calmed down.

True to it he came back half an hour later to find all three girls had fallen asleep.

~A week later~

"Are you sure you want to go on this trip?" Charlie asked the two girls standing in front of him.

"Of course we do Mr. S." Lula said as she finished unloading her stuff in the back of the cruiser.

"Dad…" Angel said. "We need this." She quickly hugged her dad.

"Fine, but promise me don't get into anymore trouble than you would around me."

Lula laughed, "I can't promise that."

"You better." Charlie said giving her a look.

Angel smiled, "We'll try… Bye dad see you in three months…"

Author: Hmmm… Where could they possibly be going. I'm letting you guys vote between Ireland or Japan so please send me you suggestions.


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh My God You Are….**

Angel looked at the people standing in front of her in awe. She never knew that one day she would meet her idols.

"Oh my God I can't believe it!" Lula exclaimed. "It's Gackt!"

Gackt let one of his infamous smiles slip onto his face.

Hyde straightened his posture hoping that Angel would notice him.

"Oh my God you're," Hyde smiled, "Yukihiro Awaji, the greatest drummer in the whole entire world!"

Hyde's smile vanished from his face and Yukihiro who had been standing in the way thinking that he would not get noticed formed a smile on his face.

"Do you not recognize me?" Hyde asked.

"Of course I know you!" Angel said turning to Hyde, "You're Hyde!" But it shouldn't matter to you whether or not I recognized you because you're married to a model."

"That's true," He said witha smile forming on his face again. "But Yuki here is engaged."

"That's it right there," Lula said finally speaking again as she had her arm hoked through Gackts. "Engaged. Not settled down. Up for grabs. Just like Gackt."

"But Gackt gay..." Said a person who had been listening in on their conversation.

"Gackt is not gay!!!" Lula said turning towards the person who had said he was only to find that he wasn't there. "Huh? Must have scared them off."

"So would you lovely ladies like a tour of Japan?" Hyde asked.

"Of course." Angel said grabbing onto Yukihiro's arm and smiling at him.

"Do you girls have boyfriends?" Gackt asked hopefully.

"Yes but unfortunately we don't know where they have disappeared to."

"Well what kind of guys would leave their girlfriends to worry about them?"

"One's who want to keep us safe." Lula said in a whisper so that they couldn't hear her.

"They're our high school's like mascot or something so they get to travel all of Europe." Angel said.

"Maybe you'll meet up with them as you're here." Yukihiro said.

"Maybe..." Angel said looking down but then looking back up with a smile on her face. "But for now we have you guys to entertain us."

"Yes andwe'll even give you tickets to see our shows." Hyde said.

"Really?!" Lula asked as her eyes widened.

Gackt laughed, "Of course! I even have a concert tonight if you want to come see."

"Uh, yeah we want to come see you guys." Angel said. "But first I want to try out the food."

Lula laughed at Angel.

"What?!"

"You always want to try out the food. You're like a bottomless pit for food." Lula explained.

"Whatever just get me food." Angel said walking off taking Yukihiro with her

Little did any of them kno that two certain vampires were watching them.

~Later on at the concert~

_Kimi wa seijitsu na moralist  
Kirei no yubi de boku wo nazoru  
Boku wa junshi na terrorist  
Kimi no omou ga mama ni kakumei ga okiru_

Angel and Lula were dancing together to the music when Angel saw something familiar out of the corner of her eye.

_Koi ni shibarareta specialist  
Nagai tsume wo taterareta boku  
Ai wo tashikametai egoist  
Kimi no oku made tadoritsu kitai_

Kimi no kao ga toozakeru  
Ah boku wa boku de nakunaru mae ni

Angel looked over to where she saw it to see a tuft of blond hair move quickly out of her line of vision causing her to stop dancing.

_Aishite mo ii kai? yureru yoru ni  
Aragamama de ii yo matto fukaku  
Kurushii kurai ni nareta kuchibiru ga tokeau hodoni  
Boku wa...kimi no...vanilla_

'nante kido risugi' sonna cool na kimi wa plastic  
Atsui menazashi ni wa ecologist  
Sono moeru kuchizuke ga modo kashii

Yugandeiku kimi no kao ga  
Ah boku ga boku de iraremasu you ni

Her eyes quickly followed where the hair had gone and saw what she was looking for and her eyes widened.

_Aishite mo ii kai? yureru youru ni  
Arugamama de ii ya moto hayaku  
Kurushii kurai ni nureta kuchibiru ga kotoba nante mou  
Kimi to boku not burning love_

Ah itsuka asa e mukaereba  
Ah yoru wa owaru no darou ka  
Ah sora ni chiribamerareta  
Ah shiroi hana ni kakomarete yuku

But as quickly as she saw him he disappeared again.

_Aishite mo ii kai? yureru yoru ni  
Arugamama de ii ya ' i've seen a tail'  
Kuyashii kurai ni kimi ni hamatteru no ni  
A crew sees cring knees  
I wanna need not betry!!  
Aishite mo ii kai? tureru yoru ni  
Arugamama de ii ya motto kimi wo  
Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta koshi tsuki ga tokeau hodo ni  
Kimi wa...boku no...vanilla_

As the song stopped Lula turned to Angel and saw her expression. "What?" She asked as she looked around to find what had made her friend freeze up so bad.

"I saw..." Angel began but could't finish for she felt a lump in her throat.

"Saw what? What did you see?"

"Jasper..." She whispered as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you sure you saw Japer?" Lula asked handing a glass of water to Angel then sat down on the couch beside her.

After the concert had ended both of them went backstage to hang out with the band and to calm down Angel.

"I'm positive!" Angel said trying to stand up for the umpteenth time only to be pushed back down by ChaCha.

"You could have just imagined it all…" Gackt suggested.

Angel glared at him, "Aren't you the one who said I could bump into my boyfriend while I was here?!"

Gackt looked at her with sympathy in his eyes, "I didn't really think it would happen."

Tears formed in Angel's eyes causing Lula to wrap her arms around Angel and rest her head upon her shoulder.

"What really happened to your boyfriends?" ChaCha asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Lula answered.

"Try us."

Lula looked down at that, "It's a secret."

"How about this, a secret for a secret?"

"Um…"

"Fine!" Angel said, "But you go first."

"Okay," Gackt said looking at her, "We're really vampires. It's not just a made up story."

"Well then I guess you would believe us." Lula said looking up at him.

"So your boyfriends are vampires, too?" You asked.

"Yes."

"Then it might have been your boyfriend you saw after all." ChaCha said smiling at Angel.

"Told you," Angel said smiling back at ChaCha. "Now can I go to my hotel and sleep?"

"No because Yukihiro has made room for you in his humble abode and Lula will be sleeping over at our house." You said.

"Of course."

Angel walked out into the kitchen to see Hyde and Yukihiro drinking coffee and reading newspapers.

"You look like old people doing that." She said grabbing a coffee mug and pouring a cup for herself.

"And you shouldn't be drinking coffee at your age." Hyde commented back setting down his paper.

"You sound like my dad."

"Well your dad is a smart man."

Angel shook her head, "When can I meet your wife?" She said trying to divert the conversation at hand.

"She is actually in Seoul doing a television show."

"Aww… Well next time that I visit you better introduce her to me."

"I will." Hyde said smiling at her.

Angel smiled back at him then looked back and forth between him and Yukihiro, "So umm… last night we kind of shared some secrets after the concert and I need to know one thing…"

"Go ahead." Yukihiro said finally setting down his paper to look at her.

"Are you guys' vampires?"

Hyde, who happened to be taking a sip of his coffee at the time, spit it out and stared at her incredulously, "What?"

"Gackt and his band admitted to being vampire so I figured that you guys were too and if I'm wrong, I'm sorry." Angel said looking down.

"No, it's okay," Yukihiro said with a chuckle and smiled at her. "You just caught us off guard that's all. Yes, we are vampires too except for Ken. But he knows about our secret and declined to being turned into one because he says he's too old."

"Well then you need to know that Lula and my boyfriends are vampires too and I saw my boyfriend last night at the concert."

"I figured that he was a vampire."

"Really?!" Angel and Hyde said at the same time.

"Are you sure that you two aren't related because saying the same things at the same time either means that you are related or you're dating."

"Yes," Hyde said, "I'm sure we are neither of those."

Angel laughed, "So what are we doing today?" She asked to change the subject.

"Taking you out to get a make-over." Hyde said.

"What's wrong with the way I look?"

"Nothing." Yukihiro said.

"Then why a make-over?"

"Because Mana loves to do it."

Angel stood there looking at herself in the mirror as Mana looked at his handiwork.

"I love it!" Angel said smiling at Mana.

Mana smiled back at her.

Angel was wearing a black and white frilly gothic Lolita dress, a hat that had the top cut off of it and sat sideways upon her head, black and read high-top boots, and a silver ring that had skulls all around it and an obsidian jewel in the middle.

"This has always been my dream wedding outfit. Why am I wearing it now?"

"We're doing a music video with Malice Mizer and there is supposed to be a fight over the brides." Yukihiro said coming up behind her, "And you and Lula are the brides."

"Who am I supposed to be marrying?"

"Me." Hyde said coming to stand on the other side of her.

"Who's fighting you?"

"Yu~ki."

"And whose Lula supposed to be marrying?"

"She's marrying Yu~ki but I will be fighting for her."

"That's cool, it's kind of like the Gackt and Mana wedding."

Mana smiled knowing that he was going to like Angel.

At that moment Lula walked in wearing…


	14. Chapter 14

Lula walked in wearing a blue and white frilly Gothic Lolita dress, black knee high heeled boots, white fingerless gloves, and a blue vial over her face.

"Suits you," Angel said.

"What do you mean?" Gackt asked coming up behind her.

"She's way more innocent then I am."

"Angel!" Lula said through clenched teeth.

"What? It's the truth."

"Whatever."

"Well ladies let's get this party on the set." Klaha said coming into the room for only a brief second.

That whole day they had been doing the wedding scene over and over again trying to get it perfected because Angel kept messing up every time it came to kissing Yu~ki she would freeze up. Hyde had to switch with Gackt because Lula wouldn't kiss him, he didn't mind though.

Just as Angel had gotten the nerve to actually kiss Yu~ki, she was quickly swept away by a figure that moved way too fast for her to make out clearly until she was set down again and looked up causing her to gasp as well as everyone else on the set.

Jasper looked furiously at Yu~ki like he wanted to rip his head off his shoulder for even trying to kiss Angel.

"What are you doing here?" Angel asked.

"I was watching over you and it's a good thing too because you were about to cheat on me."

"I'm not cheating on you, it's called acting. We were doing a music video." Angel said through clenched teeth.

"You're acting?" Jasper said finally looking Angel in the eyes.

"Yeah, you know it's what people do in front of cameras." She said trying not to melt beneath his gaze.

Jasper's gaze never faltered but Angel could feel her resolve slowly give away.

"Why?" She finally asked causing Jasper to look into her eyes with question.

"'Why' what?"

"Why did you leave?"

"I-" He began but was cut off.

"Do you know how much that hurt me? That you were the first to leave out of all of your family." She said with tears forming in her eyes. "I did something I hadn't done in so long because I was afraid that I lost you forever." She subconsciously pulled down her sleeve of her dress to hide her marks. "To have Edward find me instead of you just made everything worse. I need you not your brother." By then tears had gone down her face obscuring her make-up.

Jasper ran his finger across her cheek to wipe away her tears. "I'm sorry…" He said. "I was afraid that I would hurt you."

That's all it took as Angel grabbed his shirt and buried her face into his chest and cried as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry." He repeated over and over.


End file.
